


mornings

by rosycheeksdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem exo, Rule 63, short but hopefully enough, soft chenbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosycheeksdae/pseuds/rosycheeksdae
Summary: jongdae loves baekhyun like she loves mornings.or short soft fem baekchen morning fluff.





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> a rewritten version of the old mornings and afternoons, only now basically the whole afternoon is gone

 

     “Isn’t that mine?” Baekhyun turns around to see a smirking Jongdae, sliding simple but pretty rings onto her fingers. The blouse she’s currently buttoning up is Jongdae’s indeed. Her eyes linger for just a bit, before flickering from Jongdae to the fake golden roman numerals of the clock on the wall. It’s 8:40, she notes. Until now the both of them were immersed in their respective morning routines. Jongdae had woken up at 7 as usual.

It’s an all familiar scene, it’s home.

_      “Baek, let me go.” She didn’t let go. She just nuzzled further into Jongdae’s comfortable and warm chest. She really needed to get up, but ended up staying for just another 3 minutes before managing to pry Baekhyun’s iron grip open.  _

Normally, they would start up a conversation only when they had left their apartment. It gave the both of them alone time, but also freedom to do whatever they wanted. The 8-minute walk to the subway station was their good morning, their waking up next to each other. From their hand-holding to kissing Baekhyun goodbye before she disappeared into the busy station, Jongdae loved all of it. And so did Baekhyun, staying with Jongdae for just a few more moments every day, demanding her to run to catch her subway in time.

Baekhyun is a museum guide. Walking around all day is one thing, but standing up straight and with a dazzling smile is something else. This is the exact reason why she dislikes excess walking, but if it means she can spend just a second more with Jongdae, she’d love to be in pain.

     “What if it is?” Baekhyun is running her hands through her newly acquired loose curls, curling iron carefully placed on the boudoir. Her bob might be getting a little long now.

She turns around to get a glimpse of Jongdae, her Jongdae. A little sigh escapes her lips. It feels like she gets more beautiful every day. Today she was in a simple fitted sweater, accompanied by generously ripped black skinny jeans. She doesn’t wear the jeans that often, much to Baekhyun’s dismay. 

 

 

Baekhyun looks up to Jongdae’s eyes, which are surprisingly fixed on her, looking her up and down. From the blue blouse she was wearing that was giving Jongdae a sweet, strong feeling of possession, to those jeans that were a bit worn-out, hiding the older’s heavenly curves. Which was, in Jongdae’s opinion, a shame. It’s no secret that Jongdae’s is absolutely in love with Baekhyun’s thighs and that she’ll touch them at any moment possible.

Before Jongdae's thoughts can take a dark turn, Baekhyun suddenly huffs, walking towards her.

     “Dae, ” she sighs dramatically, leaning her head on said girl’s shoulder. “How can you wake up with your hair like that? I’m so jealous. I want pretty hair too...” Jongdae snickers and shakes her head carefully, arms relocating to rest on the others hips.

     “Baek, your hair is honestly so beautiful, especially when you wake up.” It’s true, thinks Jongdae, Baekhyun tends to move quite a lot in her sleep, thus the wild locks in the morning. It’s understandable to dislike waking up to chaos, but to Jongdae it’s… natural, calming. A confirmation that she slept well, that she’s real. Puffy cheeks, pouty lips, lazy movements. Such a contrast from the sharp eyeliner and tight curls, but Jongdae loves both sides equally and is willing to explore even more. 

Soft lips touch Baekhyun’s cheek. Gently, but with confidence. Baekhee shies away, hair falling into her face.

     “Hey, don’t be like this.” Jongdae chuckles, brushing Baekhyun’s hair behind her ear with practised ease. “Let’s go.”

The subway wasn’t all that crowded, for now at least. Momentarily the couple is just enjoying the silence, a sweet and peaceful start of the day.

 

 

     “I love you, I love you, I love you.” the breathless whispers are heavily contrasted by the creaking of the floor as Baekhyun places herself on Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae seems unbothered, one hand letting go of the magazine she was reading and sliding up Baekhyun’s thigh.

An all familiar scene, this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback will be very appreciated, so feel free to tell me anything
> 
> let's become friends, twitter @rosycheeksdae


End file.
